


Green With Envy

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Paint It Red Verse [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Sort of MorMor, a bit of season three spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's caught on to Jim and Sherlock, and now that Moriarty's back, he wants in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green With Envy

Moriarty stepped into his old flat, immediately taking in the disgruntled expression on his previous flatmate’s (and sniper, but who counted that?) expression, “I’ve only just gotten back and already you’re angry with me?”

“You’ve only just got back and you’ve already made plans to see _him_ ,” Moran snarled, “not even a proper hello to me first.”

Moriarty strolled forward and clasped Sebastian’s shoulders, “are you _jealous_ , Sebby? How did you find out, anyhow?”

Moran frowned, “I picked up a few tips from you. It’s obvious you’ve been texting, and he’s the only one you text other than me. I want to know why everyone found out you weren’t dead before I did.”

“What, and spoil the surprise?” Moriarty grinned, releasing his favorite sniper, “oh come on, Sebby, you still love me, right?”

“I want to come, Jim.”

Moriarty was surprised, and only partially because Sebastian had used his real name, “you want to come…where?”

“With you and Sherlock, of course,” Moran rolled his eyes, “wasn’t that what we were talking about? For a proclaimed genius you are so easily distracted.”

Didn’t Sebastian know…? “Are you quite sure about that?” He glanced down at his own nails. There were plain, a simple buffer polish instead of a particular color (even laying low he couldn’t simply let them go unattended).

“You come back after a day with him with your nails bright colors and a ridiculous smile on your face,” Moran spat, “am I not good enough for you? Will I never be as good as _Sherlock bloody Holmes_?”

“’Course you are, Seb, ‘course you are,” Moriarty cooed, “If I had thought…of course you would have been allowed to come, whether Sherlock likes it or not.”

Saturday rolled around, and Moriarty stood on the curb, waiting impatiently for Sherlock, one arm thrown around Sebastian as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

“Do stop that,” Moran complained, “he’ll get here when he gets here.”

“Oh, but I want to see the look on his face!” he simply couldn’t stand still, but then, could he ever?

When Sherlock’s cab pulled up, he took one look at Moran and narrowed his eyes, “who is this?”

“This is Sebby,” Moriarty crowed, “Sebby, meet Sherlock.”

“Do I want to know?” Sherlock asked, using the tone that implied that he already did.

“Best not to question it.”

“Right.”

Afterwards, when Sherlock had left for another crime scene, Moriarty reached over and twined his fingers with Moran’s, the red of his nails looking quite nice next to the green of Sebastian’s, “I’m quite glad you came, but let’s not make a habit of it, alright?”

Sebastian looked hurt, and Moriarty continued, “I’d much rather spend some time with just you.”

Moran’s face twisted into a smile, “I’d like that.”

Moriarty nodded, “well then. Places to go, people to snipe, yes?”


End file.
